videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob HeroPants 2: Revenge of BurgerBeard
'''SpongeBob HeroPants 2: Revenge of BurgerBeard '''is a game for Ps3, PS4, Xbox One, Xbox 360, and Wii U and 3DS. It is the sequel to SpongeBob HeroPants. Plot Burger-Beard [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_SpongeBob_Movie:_Sponge_Out_of_Water The Spongebob Movie: Sponge out of Water] plans to get revenge for his defeat in the film, so by using a secret page clone he found from the last game, he rewrites himself to be a sea monster that attacks Bikini Bottom, and steals the Krabby Patty formula. Spongebob, and his friends and Plankton is mad that Burger-Beard is stealing the formula when it should be him find out, and then they bear witness to his evil plot; to travel back in time, and erase the Krabby Patty formula from history, so that Krabby Patties will no longer exist. As soon as he leaves, Bubbles the Talking Dolphin tells Spongebob & his friends to stop Burger-Beard and save the formula, and Bikini Bottom, and, given the chance, the world!!! He grants them their superpowers, and the team set off to the rescue. After travelling through Bikini Bottom to recover their time machine that was stolen by Man-Ray was hired by Burger-Beard, they travel through time to the past, in the time of the flashbacks of the Friend or Foe episode. After catching up to Burger-Beard, they discover that the formula he took was a fake. Mr Krabs states that he set the fake formula up for Plankton before Burger-Beard attacked, in case he tried to double-cross him doesn't tell Plankton that. This doesn't impress Burger-Beard at all, so he attacks the team, but fails to defeat them. After Burger-Beard escapes, Spongebob & the gang make sure that Krabby Patties exist in the future, then they head back, but a malfunction finds themselves trapped in Planktopolis the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Movie 2004 Spongebob Movie], which is run by Karen 2.0. after fighting through the buckethead enemies, and defeating Karen 2.0, they use her parts to repair the time machine, and teleport back to Bikini Bottom - which is under attack by Burger-Beard, who declares that the team are trespassing in the city he calls 'Burger-Ville', and he'd also captured Bubbles the Talking Dolphin, and says that if he can have a safe full of money, he will let Bubbles go. Mr Krabs is reluctant at first, but agrees. After the team search Burger-Ville for the safe, they hand it to him, but he betrays them and traps them alongside Bubbles, and discovers the safe was a fake, set up by Mr Krabs secretly knew about the double-cross, so he set up a triple-cross to fool him. He summons the Plankton Robot boss form the first game to attack them, but it fails. Burger-Beard is enraged, and escapes to the human world, regaining his human form. Bubbles allows Spongebob & his friends to go to the human world to confront Burger-Beard one more time. Category:SpongeBob games Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games